Serenity: A Deltalocke Story
by Esreot
Summary: 11 year old Mint and her two friends Red and Laz set off on their Pokemon Adventures! But after a cataclysmic event that bent the fabric of reality 30 years ago, will they be able to survive? Rated M for violence, death, language, and sexual content. Human x Human, Human x Pokemon, Pokemon x Pokemon lemons of all varieties! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Serenity: A Deltalocke Story

* * *

Preface

This is a remake of my previous story "A Sweet Green Breeze: A Kanto Nuzlocke Story", which I ultimately got to bored to write. The way the story goes is based on the Nuzlocke that I was playing alongside it, but it was essentially just a regular Fire Red Nuzlocke, which is boring! So, I decided to spice it up. And by that, I mean dump an entire bottle of the randomized goodness! But it's not just going to be random madness, I promise! I've come up with a plot to explain these weird happenings of course! I present to you: Serenity: A Deltalocke Story!

In this, I have randomized many different things:

Pokémon types, abilities, and move sets

All Pokémon encounters (wild, trades, starters, static, etc.)

Trainers (names, classes, and Pokémon)

TMs and Move tutor moves

Field items

So, as you can see, things will be crazy! And a lot more interesting! And I have come up with a better setup to play it, thus making it more fun, thus making it easier to write! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"Vaporeon, I choose you! Use Aeroblast!" The gray Pokémon leapt out of its Pokéball and unleased a tremendous beam of power, instantly blowing away the opponent's Arcanine. The Legendary Pokémon slumped over onto the ground before returning to its Pokéball. The trainer cursed, before throwing out his next Pokéball._

 _"Nidoking! Use Thunder!" The large, orange Pokémon materialized, and quickly slammed the ground with his fists before sending forth a powerful lightning bolt._

 _"Vaporeon! Get out of there!" But it was too late. The attack smashed into Vaporeon, knocking it out. "Grrrr… All right, go―!"_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh..." Roused from my totally awesome dream, I rolled over and hit the alarm clock.

* * *

 **Tuesday, February 27, 1996 / 8:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

Torn between getting out of bed and going back to sleep, I decided on the former. "I shouldn't have gone to bed so late…" Taking off my pajamas, I began to get ready for school, like any self-respecting eleven-year-old should. With my uniform on and my long brown hair brushed, I headed downstairs. "Mmmm… I wonder what's for breakfast. Hopefully waffles!"

I was sadly mistaken. Breakfast was just a boring bowl of rice… My mother looked up from the TV, which was playing a commercial for a new backpack from Delta Tech, a relatively new company that uses quantum technology to make useful gadgets and gizmos.

"Sweetie, why are you wearing your uniform today? You're going to visit the Professor today, remember?" She looked back to the TV. "Unless you don't want a Pokémon anymore?"

"No, I do! I just… forgot." I quickly ran back upstairs, embarrassed. Of course, how could I forget the day that I get to become a Pokémon Trainer?! I striped off my uniform and threw on a normal shirt and skirt as fast as I could before sprinting back downstairs.

"Don't run in the house, dear. You'll hurt yourself." I quickly put on my shoes at the door.

"I'm off! I'll be back soon!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

 _Hi, my name is Mint! I live in Pallet Town, and as of two weeks ago, I'm eleven years old. Professor Oak has decided to give me and my two friends, Red and Laz, Pokémon once we were all eleven years old. Why he couldn't give them to us earlier, I don't know. The Professor is a little weird in my opinion._

I stopped running and slowed down to a brisk walk. In the distance was a large white building with glass doors. "I'm finally here!" I exclaimed as I skipped into the lab. "Professor! I'm here for my Pokémon!"

"Gramps isn't here right now." Said a boy with brown spikey hair. "Perhaps if you actually paid attention, you'd have noticed."

"…" Another boy with black hair under his hat glared at the first boy before looking back at me.

"Hey, no need to be mean, Laz. I was just excited to get my first Pokémon…" I looked down at the floor.

 _These two boys are my best friends. The loud, and usually rude but strong Lazuli (although he hates being called by his full name), and the quiet but wise beyond his years Red. We've all known each other since we were babies. Our mothers even gave us our names so that we'd have a theme._

"Is something wrong, Red? You've been looking at me this entire time." I asked confused.

"…Your shirt is inside-out…" He answered quietly. I looked down and indeed it was.

"Oh, sorry. I was rushing to get here. I'll fix it right up!" I said and began lifting my shirt up.

"WAIT!" Both boys called out suddenly.

I stop, my shirt already half way off my body. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Don't do that here, are you crazy?" Laz yelled, blushing deeply. Red was silent, but his face was a red as his name.

"Why not…? Wait…" It suddenly hit me, and I yanked my shirt back down, covering my chest. "Aaah! S-stop staring!" I cried out, my face the same shade as Red's hat. Both boys quickly looked away. There was an awkward silence before Laz spoke up.

"Hey, maybe Gramps, is off on Route 1? Why don't you go check, Mint?" He smirked.

"Why do I have to go?" Red opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Laz.

"Because you got here last! We'll stay here just in case he comes back while you're gone."

"Fine, I'll go!" I said bitterly as I turned and walked out of the lab. Laz turned to Red.

"Hey, do you think her panties are as white as her bra?" He smirked. Red turned away from him.

"You're a pervert…"

As soon as I got outside, I ducked into an alley and fixed my shirt. "Boys…" After quite some walking, I arrived at the entrance of Route 1. I didn't see the Professor anywhere. "Maybe he's further down the road?" I said as I walked through some tall grass. After about 10 minutes of walking, I heard a sound… and it didn't sound like the Professor… A loud rustle in the grass immediately behind me made my turn. Just as I did, a small, dark green Pokémon jumped out of the grass and growled... from the jaws it had at the end of its hands. "Uh… nice Roselia… I'm just looking for the Profess―AH!" The Roselia lunged, grabbing ahold of my skirt with its sharp teeth. "HEY! Let go!" I yelled, trying to shake it off. The Thorn Pokémon then tore off a large chunk out of my skirt and ran off with it. "Oh nooo… I can't go back into town like this! Everyone will see my underwear…" And at that moment, the Professor finally decides to show up.

"Ah, there you are Mint! It's not safe out here in the tall grass, let's head back into town!" He said before leading me back into town.

"B-But Professor! My skir―"

"Don't worry about anything, my dear! I'll make sure you get your Pokémon." He answered, obviously not listening as he dragged me back into town. The best I could do is to cover myself as we entered the lab. Red and Laz were still waiting, looking bored and impatient respectively.

"There you are Old Man! I was beginning to think that you forgot about us!" Blue voiced his obvious displeasure at having to wait.

"We could have gotten this done sooner if it wasn't for your silly prank, grandson. Apologize to Mint! She could have been seriously hurt out there without a Pokémon to protect her." The Professor rebuked.

"Prank? What prank?" I asked, confused.

"Laz knew the Professor wasn't on Route 1, but was in the back of the lab, preparing the Pokémon." Red gestured to the table, which now had three shiny Pokéballs on it.

"Laz! How could you?!" I gasped, rage building inside me.

"Look, I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny…"

"And for that, you're picking your Pokémon last, Lazuli." The Professor said sternly.

"What?! That's not fair, I'm your grandson!"

"All the more reason. Now, Red, you may pick your Pokémon." He nodded to Red.

Red, however, looked at me. "Ladies first..."

I blushed slightly. "Thank you, Red." As I walked up to the table, I stuck my tongue out at Laz. _What a jerk!_

"Now, Mint, which Pokémon do you want? The Grass Type Pokémon Horsea, the Steel Type Pokémon Nidoran, or the Poison Type Pokémon Bulbasaur? Think carefully, as this Pokémon will be your partner." He asked, gesturing to each Pokéball as he said their names. I stood there, deep in thought. They were all adorable, from what pictures I've seen of them. I reached out with both hands and picked up the left-most Pokéball. "So, you pick Horsea?"

"Yes, I do." I answered, calling it out of its Pokéball. With a burst of light and a gust of wind, the small green Pokémon emerged from the ball. It looked up at me and smiled and hopped up and down. "Aww, she's so cute!" I cried out as I hugged her.

"Splendid Pokémon, that Horsea. Take good care of her for me. Would you like to give her a nickname, to deepen your bond?"

"How about… Deirdre! Yes, Deirdre!" I said and looked down at the Horsea. "Do you like that name?" The Pokémon smiled more and made a happy squeak. "I guess that means yes!" I hugged her again. Red than walked up beside me and picked the center Pokéball.

"I pick Bulbasaur." He said as he sent it out with another burst of light and gust of wind that flipped up my skirt a little, but my hands were full, and my mind distracted too much to care, as the small purple Pokémon leapt out of the ball. It made a low growl as it shook its body, bringing a smile to Red's face. "I'll name him Bane."

"Good choice, Red. I remember back in my day, I used to be a powerful trainer. My Venusaur carried me through plenty of battles. Though, my Venusaur was also Grass type." Laz walked over to the end of the table slowly and picked up the last Pokéball.

"I guess I get Nidoran then…" He said, calling out the Steel Pin Pokémon. The Nidoran looked up at Laz, before smirking devilishly. Laz laughed. "Haha! Maybe this was the perfect Pokémon for me!" Red and I both looked at him expectantly. Laz sighs. "I guess I'll call her Ranee."

"Awww! That's adorable!" I cried.

"Shut up!"

"Ahem. Nidoran are considered by a lot of people to be the strongest of these three. Take good care of her for me." The Professor said.

"Don't worry Gramps! Me and Ranee here are going to become the Pokémon League Champions, just you wait and see!"

"Haha, maybe so. I'll be waiting. Anyways, here's some things you'll need to raise these Pokémon." The Professor said, handing each of us a bag with various things in it. Pokémon food, medicine, and more, along with a small book with information on how to properly take care of Pokémon. We all thanked the good Professor before heading home with our new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday, February 27, 1996 / 11:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

No sooner than thirty seconds after we left the lab, Laz and Red immediately started fighting. Laz challenged Red to a Pokémon battle, but Red declined initially. Then Laz started teasing him about being afraid to lose in front of the girl he likes, but that didn't make too much sense to me, since I was the only girl around. Maybe he was just making things up to provoke Red?

"Then the winner… gets Mint's white panties!" Exclaimed Laz, invoking a flustered sputter from Red, and a mortified gasp from myself.

"I―What―You will not!" I almost screamed at him as I held down my torn skirt. "How do you even know what color they are?!"

"Please, everyone can see them with that torn skirt." Laz answered with a smirk. Red remained silent. I held Deirdre in front of me.

"Deirdre, kill this pervert!" I commanded. However, the Horsea simply sat there and turned her head to look at me curiously. I sighed before returning Deirdre to her Pokéball in a flash of light and a draw of wind. Red stood in front of me, glaring at Laz.

"I will win this, and I won't let you take them." He called Bane to him, who stood confidently as Laz summoned Ranee in opposition.

"Red… you want them for yourself, don't you?" I said in a deadpan tone.

"I do not!" He shot back a little too fast, blushing. The battle than began. It wasn't nearly as epic as the battles I've seen on TV, but it was still the first Pokémon battle I've ever seen up close. However, since Bane could only spit out clouds of Smog and blobs of Acid, Ranee easily won the fight, not taking a single bit of damage. All it took was a few shots of Ember and Bane went down. Red called Bane back into its Pokéball. "I'm sorry, Mint…" He looked down at the ground, his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Haha! I definitely got the best Pokémon! Now hand them over!" Laz grinned devilishly at me.

"I never agreed to these stupid terms! Why should I?"

"I can take them off you for you if you'd prefer." He said, advancing towards me. Red went to grab his arm.

"Fine…" I slowly pulled down my panties, careful to not show flip up my shredded skirt too much. Red turned away, blushing strongly, while Laz simply smirked triumphantly. "This is so humiliating…" I handed my panties to Laz, who quickly snatched them up.

"Nice and warm, haha! Well, smell ya later!" He strutted off confidently, waving my panties in the air behind him. Red was still turned away.

"W-what? You better not mean that literally!" I sighed. "When did he become such a jerk?" I asked, but Red remained silent.

As soon as I got back into my room and changed into some less torn clothing, I called out Deirdre. "Alright, fess up. Why didn't you follow my commands?" Deirdre simply tilted her head, looking up at me. I sighed. "Of course you wouldn't say anything…" I sat onto the edge of my bed and the Horsea floated onto my lap, bringing a smile to my face. "But you're so cute, so I'll let it slide this one time." She made a happy squeal as I pet her head.

I opened the bag the Professor gave me and fished out the small book detailing Delta Horsea. "So, you're Grass and Ice type? And you can Levitate?" Deirdre curled up and relaxed on my lap. "A Delta Pokémon that first appeared after the massive Delta Rift event 30 years ago, commonly known as the Great Universal Fracture. Originally native to the Delta Universe, their current habitat in our world is unknown. Huh, I wonder where the Professor found you then? And you're in the Water and Dragon egg groups? So, you can mate with both aquatic and dragon Pokémon? Wow, Delta Pokémon sure are interesting."

* * *

The next morning…

"Oh, Mint, dear, can I ask for your help on something?" My mother asked me, as soon as I finished my breakfast, which was a plate of delicious pancakes and bacon.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you, Mother." I said standing up. Mother handed me a stack of Yen.

"Can you please go into Viridian City and pick me up some things? I would go myself, but I have an important meeting to take care of, and we also kind of ran out of Repels…" She trailed off. "But now that you have your own Pokémon, you can easily go into the city on your own!" I've only been to Viridian City a few times in my life, and I was eager to go out and test myself as a trainer, so I agreed. Since Viridian City was about an 18 hour walk away from Pallet Town, Mother had prepared me a bag full of camping gear and food.

"Well, I'll be heading off now. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." I said as I left the house, making my way to the entrance of Route 1. The main reason that it took so long to get to Viridian was because the road is almost entirely uphill. Not too steep, but still quite the workout. Something I wasn't looking forwards to was the climb. Since my house is pretty close to Route 1, I was already climbing the hill after only 5 minutes of walking.

Some rustling in the grass drew my attention. A wild Roselia appeared… one that was holding a piece of red fabric. "Hey! You're the jerk that ripped my skirt! Deirdre, get it!" I yelled as my Horsea leapt out of her Pokéball and sucked green energy out of the opposing pervert. The Roselia however, did not seem to bothered by the attack. "You've caused me so much humiliation! Deirdre, use Ice Beam!" But Deirdre just looked at confused. The Roselia used this opportunity to escape, letting out two horrible screeches out of its jaws before quickly running into the tall grass. "Darn it!" I sighed deeply. "I guess you don't know how to use Ice Beam, huh?" Deirdre made a small squeak in confirmation. "Well, Laz's Nidoran couldn't use any Steel type moves in its first battle, so I guess that makes sense…" I continued walking.

After about 4 hours of walking, I decided to take a rest to drink some water and eat the food Mother had packed me. A passing sales man on his way down to Pallet Town gave me a Pokéball as a free sample. It wasn't very useful though, since I didn't encounter any other wild Pokémon until it was almost dark.

Just before I was about to set up camp, I went behind a tree to uh… relieve myself. That was another thing I wasn't looking forwards to: peeing outside. I pulled down my panties and squatted down, sighing in relief. "Hopefully I don't have to do this too often…" I said, wiping myself with the toilet paper Mother oh so graciously put in the bag. "It'd be super embarrassing if someone…" Another Roselia walks out of the tall grass and stares at me. "…saw me…" I finished quietly. The Roselia simply stood there, still staring. Neither of us moved a muscle. "It's you!" I cried out, standing up quickly and running towards the Thorn Pokémon. Or, I would have, if the panties around my legs didn't trip me up, making me fall into the dirt a few feet in front of me. The Roselia shrieked and lunged forwards, pulling my panties completely off.

"What the heck? Are all Roselia perverts?" The Roselia started to run off, so I threw the empty Pokéball I got earlier at it. The Pokémon let out another loud shriek as the sphere hit it in the back, and then was enveloped in light. "Yes! I got you now!" But I celebrated too soon. Before the Roselia was surrounded in light, the Pokéball deactivated and freed the wicked panty thief, which promptly scurried off into the grass with my underwear. After dusting myself off, I picked up the Pokéball angrily. "Why didn't it work? Stupid thing must be defective!" I groaned. "Two days in a row, my panties have been stolen…" I checked my bag for extras, but I guess Mother didn't think they'd be stolen by a perverted imp with jaws for hands, as there was none.

"Shouldn't those jerks be hibernating or something? It's the middle of winter!" I asked Deirdre as I made a campfire. Once the fire was burning, I quickly hopped into my sleeping bag. "It sure is cold tonight… can't wait until Spring…" The fatigue of all the walking quickly caught up to me, and I was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, February 29, 1996 / 7:00 A.M. / Route 1, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

It was absolutely freezing when I woke up. Deirdre didn't seem to mind though, peacefully snoozing on top of the sleeping bag. Frost coated the trees and grass. The sun just started peaking over the horizon, the sky slowly becoming lighter and lighter. My breath hung in the air before drifting off with the slight breeze, which made it even colder. I was not looking forwards to getting out of the toasty sleeping bag…

"Ugh… It's so cold…" I hugged myself, trying to hold onto as much warmth as possible. Deirdre slowly began to wake up. I checked my watch. 7:03 A.M... Too early… I still had about 10 more hours of travel before I get to Viridian, so I reluctantly got up, much to Deirdre's dismay. We ate some breakfast before setting off.

Fortunately, it wasn't too windy, but it was still frigid. Although my jacket kept my upper body warm, my legs were freezing. The missing panties certainly didn't help. Also fortunate for me, was no more crazy perverted Pokémon were attacking me. Or much of anything really. After only a few encounters with some Bulbasaur, it was already lunch time. And this is when my fortune ended.

"What? Where'd all the food go? There was plenty of stuff in here this morning!" I looked at the bottom of the bag… to see a hole. One that appears to be bitten open with some big, sharp teeth. Deirdre, however, wasn't too bothered that much, since she could photosynthesize, according to the book the Professor gave me. So, with no food in the bag or in my stomach, I continued on my way.

Wild Pokémon encounter after encounter, I just sprinted past them, not even calling out Deirdre. I barely had the energy to run, and certainly not to battle. After a few hours of this grueling pattern of walking up the hill, and sprinting away from those evil, violet, green jerks, I finally reached the entrance of Viridian City, just after twilight.

"Finally!" I sighed deeply as I walked into the Pokémon Center, collapsing onto one of the couches by the entrance. After a couple minutes of lying there, a nurse came up to make sure I was alright. She took Deirdre's Pokéball to heal her, and directed me towards the café, which gave out free food for Pokémon Trainers. _How nice of them!_ And oh, was it delicious! I don't know if it was the starvation, or the food itself, but it was probably some of the best food I've ever had. After that, I learned that the Pokémon Center provides free rooms to Trainers as well. _I've died and gone to heaven! No more sleeping on the ground for me!_ I walked into the room I was kindly given, and my eyes laid upon the most wonderful thing: a shower.

"A shower too? Yes, please!" Striping off my clothes, I jumped into the steamy cascade of hot water, washing away not only the dirt and grime of the long trek up, but also the fatigue and weariness.

* * *

A Chansey knocked on the door. The head nurse had told her that the girl that took this room was very tired after a long walk from a small town to the south, and that she should try to make her stay at the Pokémon Center as comfortable as possible. When no response came, the Chansey opened the door slowly. The joyous humming from the shower was music to Chansey's ears, who quickly and quietly entered the changing room. The Chansey picked up the girl's clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. No panties for some reason. She then placed a folded white towel and bathrobe in a basket on the counter, before swiftly making a quiet exit.

* * *

Just as I finished washing my hair, I heard a loud knocking at the door, and a nurse calling. "Uh… I'll be there in a minute!" I called out, stepping out of the shower. I looked around for a towel, but there wasn't one to be found. Even my clothes were gone, no longer on the floor where I left them. Panic began to set in. "Where'd me clothes go? Ugh…" The nurse knocked again.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Y-Yes! Everything is totally alright!" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find a single thing to cover myself. I sighed deeply, steeling myself. The nurse is a girl too, so it isn't too bad, right? I covered my chest with one arm and opened the door.

"Miss Lowry, your― oh! I-I apologize, I did not know you were bathing." The nurse turned her head, blushing deeply. She held out a Pokéball. "Your Horsea is now fully healed, and is fitting fit."

"T-thank you very much! For everything!" As I reached out for Dudley's Pokéball, I swear I noticed the nurse's gaze straying a little too far down my body. But when I looked up, she was looking away awkwardly, blushing.

"Don't be afraid to come up to the front desk if you need _anything._ " The nurse said with a wink and a strange emphasis on 'anything.' "And Miss Lowry…"

"Y-yes?"

"The towel and bathrobe are in the basket in the changing room. And your clothes will be delivered to your room as soon as they are clean." She smiled before heading off to the lobby. I thanked her again before quickly backing back into my room, sighing in relief. I set Deirdre's Pokéball on the table and jumped back into the shower.

The next morning, I thanked the nurse once again for everything that the Center has done for me, before heading off to the Pokémart. Sadly, while my clothes were now nice and clean, I still lacked panties. And I don't think they sell clothes at the Pokémart. _Hopefully Mother gave me enough money for everything…_ Luckily, she did indeed. As I went to check out, the clerk stopped me.

"Hey, you don't happen to be from Pallet Town, do you?" He asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Splendid! I have a package here for Professor Oak, but my delivery man called in sick today. Do you think you could deliver it to him, if it isn't too much trouble of course?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll make sure he gets it." I said, accepting the small package from him, along with the things I bought.

"Thanks, you're a life saver! Here, have a free Pokéball as well!" The clerk said happily, placing a Pokéball in my hand.

"Um, do these things ever like, not work? I tried using one on a Roselia yesterday, but it didn't go in at all. Or was it defective?" The clerk pondered for a second.

"Ah, Roselia, those nasty little things. Well, of course Pokéball won't work 100% of the time. If a Pokémon is too strong, it might break out of the Pokéball, destroying it. But if it didn't even enter the Pokéball, then that Roselia most likely already belonged to another trainer." He smiled proudly. "We only sell the highest quality items available (besides those fancy gadgets sold by Delta Tech that is), straight from the producers at Silph Co. I can assure you that unless the Pokéball was damaged in some way, it should absolutely not be defective."

"Oh, I see… so that perverted little scamp was a trainer's Pokémon…" I said to myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Thank you, I'll get this to the Professor as soon as possible!" I said quickly excusing myself from the store. Not wanting to spend another night outside if I didn't have to, I immediately started on my way home. Apparently, the return trip is only half as long as the way up. All along Route 1, there are large ledges that are too steep to climb, but not so high that jumping off the top will result in injury. By jumping these ledges, one can get to Pallet Town much faster than they could if they simply followed the exact same path as on the way up. The ledges are also pretty much completely desolate; no tall grass, and thus, no wild Pokémon to slow you down.

After about 4 hours of traveling, I was already about half way home. "Man, this is much easier when gravity is on your side!" I checked my watch. 3:42 P.M. "If I run, I can probably get home before dinner. Alright!" I yelled, running and jumping off the next ledge, eager to sleep in my own bed again.

* * *

Laz finished tying a scrap of red cloth around the neck of a Roselia. "There, now you're looking sharp, Snapper." He pets its head. "Thanks to you, now I've got two pairs of panties! Heh heh. I'd love to see the look on the girl's face when you took them." He leaned back against the ledge face, resting in the shade in between training sessions with his Nidoran, and his new Roselia, which he just caught two days ago. A rather interesting Roselia as well. When Laz captured it, is was holding a small scrap of red cloth of unknown origin. And later that very night, Roselia ran off for a bit, and returned with a pair of cotton candy pink panties, still warm from whomever was wearing them. Laz sighed. "Perhaps you can help me sneak into Mint's house and raid all her underwear while she's away? Haha!"

"Alright!" Laz was interrupted from his perverse scheming by a girl's voice, calling out to the sky. He looked up in surprise, just in time to see a girl jumping off the ledge, right above him.

 _A girl?_ Then he saw what she was wearing. _In a skirt?_ Just as he was starting to enjoy the view, he suddenly noticed what she WASN'T wearing. _AND she isn't wearing panties?!_ The girl landed, her skirt flying up, exposing her nude behind to Laz and his Roselia, who both were in a state of flabbergasted arousal. Just as the girl sprinted off towards Pallet Town, Laz snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait… was that Mint?"

* * *

After what felt like the longest run I've ever taken came to a close, I finally opened the front door of my house. "Mother, I'm home!" I called out, taking off my rather dirtied (and slightly beat up) shoes.

"Welcome home, sweetie! You're just in time for dinner!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday, March 2, 1996 / 10:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

"Professor! I've got a package for you from Viridian City." I called out as I entered the lab. The Professor looked up from his computer.

"Ah, Mint. I heard you traveled all the way up to Viridian City by yourself. How was the trip, and how is Horsea doing?"

"Oh, it was terrible the way up, but not so bad on the way down. Deirdre's doing just fine too." I hand the parcel to the Professor. "And the clerk at the Pokémart wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Oh, those must be the Pokédexes!" He opened up the box eagerly, pulling out… a long, fleshy pink, rubbery tube thingy with a small hole in it. The Professor hastily stuffed the strange object into his lab coat, blushing slightly. He then quickly pulled out three red devices out of the box. Just then, Red and Laz walked into the lab.

"What's up, Gramps? Why'd you call us all here?" Laz asked impatiently. Red simply stood there curiously.

"Ah, now everyone is here." The Professor handed each of us one of the devices. "These devices are my invention, the Pokédex. It is an electronic Pokémon encyclopedia that automatically stores some information of the Pokémon that you have caught, like height and weight. Other information, however, is not automatically recorded, like habitat and behavior. Ever since the Great Universal Fracture 30 years ago, all the information that we've been recording for hundreds of years became useless. Only a few of the original species in this world survived the event. But we know very little about these new Delta Pokémon. So, I'd like you three to travel across the Kanto region and record the knowledge you obtain in this device."

"But Gramps, you're only 47 years old. Surely that's not so old you can't travel the Kanto region?" Laz asked, confused.

"I'll pay you, and you don't have to go to school."

"We'll do it!" Laz said immediately, eyes sparkling.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Red said after some thought. He then looked at me.

"Um, I guess I can, but I don't know how much help I'll be…" I said with an awkward smile. The Professor clapped his hands together.

"Many, many thanks! I really appreciate it! Now, there's a few different areas of study that you can help me with. Who knows how many never before seen Pokémon are out there! Even the very environment has been changed due to their presence. We know nothing about their habitats, behaviors, and combat potentials. Obviously, some species are more understood than others, but there are still many mysteries still left unsolved."

Laz smirked. "Well, I call dibs on studying their combat potential! It'll be a piece of cake, and I'll become the Pokémon League Champion too." Red looked slightly disappointed.

"Which would you prefer to study, Mint?"

"Hmm… I guess behavior seems like my kind of thing." I replied.

"I guess I'm going with their habitats then."

"Now, whenever you catch a Pokémon, their Pokéball will sync with the Pokédex, recording the various individual traits of the Pokémon, like height and weight. The other data not automatically recorded will need to be inputted manually in the various fields. Red, you'll use the 'Range and Habitat' field, which has a map of the Kanto region that you can make notes on. Lazuli, you'll have to use the 'Combat' field. You'll need to make careful notes of the Pokémon's moves and stats. And Mint, you'll be using the 'Behavior and Reproduction' field."

"R-Reproduction?" I asked in surprise, blushing.

"Pokémon reproduction has not been covered by many studies, so much of it still remains shrouded in mystery, even for Pokémon of this world. It is also a very important part of behavior. You'll be taking notes on their diets, social interactions, and reproduction.

"Now then, more about the Pokédex. The casing is made of the most durable plastics that modern material science has provided. While extremely durable, it is not indestructible. Make sure to keep it safe. It is water, shock, and magnetism proof, so do not worry about those things. You can also use the Pokédex to view the status of the Pokémon in your party. It also has a detailed map of the Kanto region, so you shouldn't get lost. Any questions?" After about half an hour, we left the lab, Pokédex in hand, and with a mission.

"Hey, Mint! Wait up!" On my way to Route 1, I was stopped by Daisy Oak, Laz's older sister. She's pretty much Red and I's sister as well too, since she's always nice to us. She likes to dote on me in particular. Even so far as to kiss me, but I don't mind. She caught up, slightly winded. "I heard you're going on a quest to help Grampa. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Daisy occasionally helps out the Professor, but she mainly works as a masseuse for both Pokémon and humans.

"I'm pretty sure. I've got a sleeping bag and stuff." I replied, checking my bag.

"What about a tent? Spare clothes? Cooking ware? What about soap, period products, and other toiletries? Fire starters? Water purifier? What about―"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm not prepared." Daisy smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've got you covered!" She said with a wink. She brought me into her house and up into her room, which was a mess. There was clothes and gear everywhere! "Grampa and the boys just don't understand the troubles of traveling for a girl. Fortunately for you, I do." She handed me a cylindrical roll of fabric. "This here is a single sized pop-up tent. Just toss it and voila! You've got a tent to protect you from the elements." She then handed me a backpack. "And this is everything you need to make delicious meals! It also has a guide book on wild edible plants."

She gave me several other very useful things. From fancy things like instant fire starters and a special bag that leaks water to be used as a shower, to relatively normal things like rope and a shovel. Even a small bag full of toilet paper, soap, tooth paste, and…

"What's this?" I asked, holding up a slender, white crocheted thingy.

"That's a reusable crochet tampon. Very useful when out in the middle of a route. Just use it like normal and wash it after a couple of hours. There's a bunch of them in that bag."

"A tampon…?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't started your periods yet, haven't you? Well, basically, once you're a little older, you'll start bleeding from your vagina, about once a month for three to five days. But that's totally normal! It just means you're becoming an adult. Anyways, you just get this, roll it up a little, and carefully insert it up there. There are disposable tampons, but they aren't very good for the environment, or your body. Plus, they cost money and everything."

"I see… Does it hurt?" I asked, slightly shaken.

"It can. Everybody is different. It's easier on you if you eat well and drink lots of water." Daisy said with an understanding smile. "It can be scary at first, but if you're all prepared for it, then you should be fine."

"Thanks so much for all of this, Daisy. It was terrible when I went to Viridian City! This should make traveling much more comfortable." I said, hugging her.

"It's the least I could do for my favorite little sister who actually isn't my sister." She replied, hugging me back. "How about I give you one last massage before you go? How does that sound?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! My shoulders have been sore ever sense I had to sleep on the ground." I said as we headed down into Daisy's massage parlor. Inside, there was a table in the center of the room, with small tables of bottles full of various oils and lotions.

"Okay, get naked! You're getting the full package, oil and everything. You'll feel better than ever after that." She said, winking. I nodded and started taking off my clothes. Since I've known Daisy for so long, we were comfortable around each other, even when naked. We even used to bathe together. Once I was fully nude, I laid face down onto the table. Daisy started off by rubbing my shoulders.

"Ah…" I groaned as the fatigue melted away. Daisy's strong, yet delicate fingers easily dispelled all ill feelings, replacing them with a fuzzy warmness.

"So, what exactly is Grandpa having you do?" Daisy asked as she moved down my back.

"He wants me and the boys to travel around the region and study the new Pokémon, since we don't know much about them. We're all taking different parts of the Pokédex to finish. Mmm…"

"Oh, Grandpa, always so lazy. Making some kids go do his work for him." She laughed as she finished up on my arms. She then began on my legs.

"Yeah, so Red is doing habitats, Laz is doing battle, and I'm doing 'Behavior and Reproduction.'"

"Ooh, sounds interesting. I've done a little research into that myself, for my furrier customers." Daisy said as she finished up with my feet. She opened up a bottle of oil, pouring some into her hands.

"Oh really?" Daisy then began massaging my back with the oil, and a soothing wave spread down my back. "Would you mind sharing it with me? Give me a head start?"

"Absolutely, anything for you." She replied cheerfully, rubbing the soothing oil into my shoulders and arms.

"That'll show Laz and his stupid mean face!"

"Haha! He bugging you again?" She asked, just finishing up massaging my feet.

"Yeah, I don't know what his problem is!"

"Well, you guys are almost adults now. Hopefully he'll mature soon." She smiled. "Can you turn over for me?" I turned over onto my back, and she began rubbing the oil onto my belly.

"Why can't he be more like Red?" I asked. Daisy laughed.

"Those two are a lot more alike than you think."

"W-what? No way, Red isn't a jerk to me!" Daisy giggled again.

"Does someone have a cruuuush?" I blushed as she poked my cheek, and she giggled again.

"I do not!"

Daisy giggled again. "You're so cute! Anyways, I'm all done, you can get dressed now." I got off the table and started getting dressed with a huff.

"Though Red has been a little weird lately too…" I finished getting dressed. Daisy giggled silently but said nothing. She then handed me a notebook. "And this is all my research on Pokémon reproduction."

"Thanks again for everything, Daisy! I love you so much!" I hugged her tightly.

"Aww, I love you too!" She said, returning the hug. "You best be on your way now, Mint. You'll wanna get to Viridian before tomorrow night after all." She handed me my hat and bags with a smile. She walked me to the front door. "You're in for some really fun adventures, I can tell."

"Haha, hopefully not too crazy." Daisy gave me one last hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You better come and visit me whenever you're close by, alright?"

"Of course I will. I'd never just pass my wonderful older sister who actually isn't my sister by without stopping to say hi!" We then said our good byes, and I set off onto Route 1, with skip in my step, humming cheerfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday, March 3, 1996 / 8:00 P.M. / Route 1, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

I laid down in my new sleeping bag, which was much slimmer, yet still warmer than my old one. Daisy even gave me a self-inflating air mattress, which was much more comfortable than the ground. I closed my eyes and began to reminisce all that had happened today.

Daisy had given me so much useful stuff! It really made setting up camp much easier. After that, I finally started my journey, once again setting off for Viridian City. Nothing much happened on the way there. Just a few wild encounters. Slowly, I started to fall asleep, the weariness from nine hours of walking and the intensity of that morning taking its toll. With Deirdre laying on my chest, as always, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Deirdre still laying there, having not moved at all. After gently waking her up, I sat up and stretched. "Ah, that was the best sleep I've had in a week!" I got out of my toasty sleeping bag, expecting to feel the sudden chill of the morning, but was pleasantly surprised; it was quite warm inside the tent. "This is quite the tent. So warm." I put my hand against the side of the tent, which was fairly chilly. I got dressed for the day as quickly as I could in the confined space before opening the tent and crawling out. After eating breakfast and breaking down camp (which took significantly longer than setting up), I headed off. It was about 10 in the morning, I had still had half way to go.

The last time I walked into the Pokémon Center, I was exhausted. This time, I was still tired, but in much better condition. For some reason, it seemed to be a lot more crowded than last time. The lobby was full of trainers, busily walking to and fro, or talking with one another. I walked up to the front desk. "Ah, welcome back, Miss Lowry. I hope your trip this time was better than the last one?" The nurse asked.

"Thanks, and yes, it was a lot easier!" I replied, handing her Deirdre's Pokéball. "Can you please heal my Horsea up? And are there any rooms left? There seems to be a lot of people here today."

"I'll get your Pokémon healed right up, but I don't know if there's any rooms left. I'll have to check." She took the Pokéball before quickly looking below the counter. She then returned with a smile. "Luckily, there is one vacant room left." She handed me a card key. "The Gym Leader rarely comes to town, so when they do, trainers flock in from throughout the region to try and get the last gym badge. Not to mention how brutal the Gym Leader is. Every half hour, another beaten down trainer comes through those doors…" She sighed.

"Wow, seems like you've got your hands full. But I'd hate to get in your way, so I'll head up tomy room now. Thank you." I said as I headed upstairs to my room.

"We'll bring you your Pokémon once it's fully healed. You can try out the new open bath that just finished, or you can use the showers in your room." She smiled. I nodded as I continued to my room.

As soon as I got in the room, I flopped onto the bed. "Ah… not even the best camping gear can match a real bed!" I set down all my gear, which was a lot. Daisy gave me so much. Too much. Probably 15 kilograms of extra stuff to carry around. "I need a Delta Tech backpack… if only they weren't so expensive!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 22, Red laid down in his sleeping bag, exhausted after a long day of training. Bane was advancing nicely, becoming stronger with every passing day. There were many things on his mind. The Professor's task. His special training from Daisy, along with the gifts she was so gracious to give. But the biggest thing on his mind was Laz, and even more so, Mint. Why has Laz been meaner recently, especially to Mint? And what is she up to anyways right now? He hasn't been able to see her as much recently, due to them traveling separately. He sighed, thinking about her smiling face. Her amber eyes. Her cute laugh. Her pure, white panties. Wait. He shook his head, dispelling the indecent thoughts. _What is Mint up to?_ He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in alone, and confused. _This isn't my room. Where am I?_ Then I remembered I was at the Pokémon Center. I sat up and checked the nightstand clock. 11:29 A.M. huh? I stretched and got out of the bed. On the nightstand, there was Deirdre's Pokéball. "I better get ready to go now." I got fully dressed and got ready to head out. After a refreshing visit to the bathroom, and a deliciously filling meal from the café, I was out the door, eager to continue my quest.

* * *

 **Tuesday, March 5, 1996 / 1:00 P.M. / Viridian City, Kanto, Japan**

* * *

After a quick trip to the store to buy some supplies, I found myself at a crossroads. "West, or north?" I thought about it for a little before deciding to go west. Unlike Route 1, which was mostly just dirt roads and grass fields, Route 22 was swampy and wet. And stinky. "Ugh, how could anything live here?" I asked as I strode through the grass. After several minutes of walking around, a weird looking Pokémon leapt out of the swamp and barked loudly. "What the heck is that thing?!" The purple seal Pokémon shot a poison spike out its mouth, which hit the ground in front of me. "A Poison type? Deirdre can't handle that!" I quickly fled down the path, hoping that I wouldn't encounter another one. Luckily, the swamp soon gave out to a paved road. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm finally out of that gross bog." After about an hour of walking down the road, I saw someone that I wasn't all too pleased to see.

"Hey! Mint!" Laz called out, coming the other way down the road.

"Hey, Laz. What's up?" I said with slight irritation in my voice.

"What's with the attitude? Anyways, I'm surprised that you made it through that marsh with just your Horsea. You heading off for the Pokémon League? Forget it!" He said, shaking his head condescendingly.

"The Pokémon League is over there?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, but you don't have any Gym badges, do you?"

"Neither do you, Laz." I retorted. Laz's confident smirk faded for a second.

"W-well yeah. Anyways, the guard won't let you through without them."

"I see. Well, they can't just have anyone walk into the Pokémon League."

"Exactly. You have to be strong. And speaking of strong, why don't we have a battle to show which of us is stronger? Even though it's obviously me." He smirked once more, which just irritated me more.

"Y-yeah right! Just because you beat Red doesn't mean you're strong." I replied, angry but nervous. This would be my first battle with another trainer.

"And if I win, I'm taking your panties again!"

"And if I win, you have to admit to your perversion. And give me back my panties."

"Fine, fine. But there's no way I'll lose!" He threw out his Pokéball, and a large brown Pokémon with blue flames and smoke coming off of its back appeared. Surprise and fear immediately rushed out of me.

" **WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!** " I shouted in shock. Both Laz and his giant beast took stood tall and confidently.

"This is the great legendary Pokémon, Entei!" Laz boasted.

"Where'd you get a legendary Pokémon?" I took a couple steps backwards, considering fleeing.

"I have my ways. Now send out your Pokémon. Or do you surrender?" I gritted my teeth in anger before lowering my panties.

"I'll get you back for this! Legendary Pokémon or not!" Laz smirked again.

"I very much doubt it. With Entei, I'll easily become the strongest trainer in the Kanto region! No, the world!" He started laughing obnoxiously. "Well, I should get going now. Smell ya later!"

"Y-You better not be sniffing my panties, pervert!" I yelled at him as he took off, running down the road to Viridian City. I sighed deeply, before heading back as well. After a quick healing and lunch, I made my way north to Route 2. "Honestly, I should have come this way first…"

* * *

"Finally, something that isn't dirt road!" I've never been so happy to see tall grass in my life. I've been walking up this road for 12 hours now, so the trees and tall grass were a welcome sight. There was a small stream up ahead as well. After a few more hours of walking in the tall grass, the grass in front of me began to rustle. "What the? A wild Pokémon?" Suddenly, the tall grass rose up, revealing a large Pokémon covered in grass and moss. "Woah! What's that Pokémon?" The Pokémon snorted loudly, purple liquid dripping out of the two large humps on its back.

"Go Deirdre, use Giga Drain!" Deirdre leapt out of her Pokéball and started draining the wild Pokémon's health, though it didn't seem to do much beside bother it a little. "Guess we won't be able to weaken it much." Annoyed at the irritant, the Pokémon exhaled a cloud of Poison Gas, but Deirdre avoided it. "I don't think it's not going to get any weaker…" I threw an empty Pokéball at the weird Pokémon. The ball shook on the ground, before the center button flashed.

"Yay! I caught a Pokémon!" I pulled out the Pokédex. "Huh, so this is a Camerupt? I'll name her Camilla!" I made a few notes about the encounter before setting up camp beside the stream. Deirdre ate her dinner at a leisurely pace, while Camilla just laid on the ground.

Just then, I noticed a disc laying on the ground near where I set up camp. "What's this? A TM?" I turned it over. 'TM 07: Fake Out.' "If I remember correctly, any Pokémon can learn a move from a TM. Deirdre could sure use this, since all she knows is Giga Drain. But how does it work?" I looked over the case again. "Instructions: simply hold the disc against the Pokémon that you wish to teach the move to. That's pretty convenient!" I held the disc to Deirdre's head, who looked at me curiously. Suddenly, her eyes glowed brightly, and then the disc shattered. "Ah! Are you alright Deirdre?" The Horsea nodded, and she squeaked happily. "Phew, that's good. Man, I'm exhausted. Guess it's time for bed." Crawling back into the tent, I quickly fell asleep.

The entire next day was even more boring than the last. Just 12 hours of walking. At least I had peace and quiet as the trees and grass grew slowly denser up the mountain. And as the plant life grew more and more dense, the temperature went down and down. I thought about how Red and Laz were doing. Haven't seen Red in a while. I hope he's doing well. Laz on the other hand… he can go and fall into the swamp on Route 22.

"Wow, I've never seen so many trees in one place before! And why is it so cold? I know it's Winter, but still!" In front of me was the entrance to a massive, snow covered forest. Just before entering the dense wood, I noticed someone had set up camp right outside the entrance.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Red said, sitting next to his tent.

"Oh, hey Red! How's it going? Were you waiting for me?"

"N-no. I just got here and thought it wouldn't be such a good idea to venture into the forest so close to dark. Especially since it's so cold." He looked away.

"Yeah, you're probably right, as always. I guess I'll be joining you!" I dropped my bags on the ground next to Red and sat down. "How're you doing on your Pokédex? Catch some neat Pokémon?"

"I've made lots of observations about the areas I've been to and the Pokémon that live in them, but I've only caught a few new ones. You?"

"Eh, I've caught two Pokémon now and wrote some stuff down. The thing is, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be writing about."

"The Professor was a little vague, wasn't he?" Red laughed. "Just write about what they like to do, what they like to eat. Stuff like that."

"I see… that sounds easy enough. So, seen Laz around?"

"No, but he's definitely been through here…" He pointed towards a sign post.

'Laz was here, Red and Mint are losers!' Was scribbled onto the edge.

"Vandalism and discourtesy at once? He's improving!" I said sarcastically. As the sun began to set, I started to set up camp.

"Let me help you with that." Red said, standing up.

"No need!" I winked and tossed my Instant Pop-Up Tent 3000 (patent pending) which, true to its name, popped up instantly. Red blinked in surprise before clapping.

"Impressive. Where'd you get that?"

"Daisy gave it to me, along with lots of other helpful thingies!"

"Yeah, she gave me a couple things too. We're lucky to have such a great older sister that isn't actually our sister."

"What'd she give you?" Red blushed slightly and laughed nervously.

"Oh, you know, normal stuff! Nothing weird of anything!" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Like camp and cooking gear, like she gave me?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant!" We chatted a bit more, about our adventures so far, our Pokémon, and such before saying good night. I wish Laz would be more like Red… nicer, calmer, cuter… okay, maybe not cuter. Red has his own charm, but Laz… I shook the thoughts away.

* * *

"Go, Pokéball!" I tossed the empty Pokéball at the beige bird Pokémon, enveloping it in light and sucking it into the capsule. It shook for a few moments before the button lit up, signally a capture. "Well, that was harder than I expected…" I said, looking around at the rocks and sand that the wild Pokémon used to attack.

"What kind of Pokémon is it?" Red asked. I checked my Pokédex.

"Swellow. It's Rock and Ice type. I think I'll name her Cream." I nodded happily, picking up the Pokéball and putting it in my bag.

"How'd you know it was a girl?" Red looked at me, surprised.

"I don't know, just had a feeling, and the Pokédex confirmed it." I shrugged.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Does it… work on people?" He asked nervously. I stared at Red for a second.

"Hmmm… You feel like a boy to me. I don't know, it's usually not very hard to tell boys and girls apart in people."

"I-I see…" Red said, almost sounding disappointed. We decided to travel through Viridian Forest together. We've been walking only for a few hours, and we barely encountered any wild Pokémon. Probably because it was like below zero degrees out here. At least I got to spend time with Red.

"It's kinda weird that it's so quiet out here. Barely any Pokémon and not a single person."

"Well, the snow dampens sound, so that's why it's so quiet. And the nearest town is a 13-hour hike from here. Perhaps a lot of the Pokémon here are in hibernation?" We decided to take a break and eat some lunch. We had some fruit and berries that we collected along the way.

"So, what're you going to do once we get to the next city, Red?" I asked curiously.

"Hm… I guess battle the Gym Leader. Then continue onwards in my quest to become the Pokémon League Champion and to complete the task Professor Oak has given me. What about you?"

"I guess I'll—" A icy blue Pokémon suddenly appeared next to Red. "Uh… Red…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's a Pokémon… next to you." Red turned to his left.

"Hey there, little one. Want some berries?" Red held out a blue berry to the floating ghost-like Pokémon. The Pokémon took it with a happy noise that sounded like a laugh and stuffed the berry into its mouth. Red pet its head. "Here, have another. I don't need it." He handed the Pokémon another blue berry, which it took happily before vanishing into thin air. Red smiled, turning back to me. "What?"

I realized that my mouth has been hanging open this whole time and shut it. "W-what? How'd you do that?" I blurted out in surprise.

"Do what? I just gave it some food."

"Whenever I find wild Pokémon, they just attack me! That was amazing!" I took out my Pokédex and started writing down some notes.

"T-thanks, but I didn't really do anything special…" Red blushed and looked away. "Anyways, we should probably get going. We want to get out of here by evening. And it's not getting any warmer."

* * *

 _Dear Landlady Schmandlady,_

 _Thank you for providing me with a very hot and sweaty shack over the last year. I have really enjoyed dealing with the ample neighbours, particularly the one who likes getting plastered in the middle of the night._

 _I also love clearing up after the filthy Rattata that seems to roam the neighbourhood. I once caught two Rattata shagging in the hallway._

 _Incidentally, the hallway is like a really wonky public loo and the bedroom has fungi growing on the walls._

 _Perhaps, given that you deem Viridian Condos an acceptable place to live, you would like to inhabit it for a while. When it rains, Poliwag fall through the roof. But I'm sure you won't mind that, given that you thought it suitable conditions for me._

 _The area is relatively crime free, during my time here, I have only known of two robberies and three acts of vandalism, making my shack a steal at the current rent._

 _It is with a most saddened heart that I hereby give notice on Viridian Condos._

 _I've left a pair of a filthy Rattata shagging in the bath to express my gratitude._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Kelli Rey Fox_

* * *

Author's Note: I've now reached up until the point that the previous story was at, so everything after this will be new! And that fun little letter at the end is just a little side story, told through the random Mail items that Mint picks up on her journey. Since all the items are randomized, who knows when we will hear about this mysterious new character again.


End file.
